


Resolutions

by Avirra



Series: Man from U.N.C.L.E - Holiday Tales [11]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avirra/pseuds/Avirra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As one year draws to a close and another begins, Napoleon learns something about his partner and resolutions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolutions

The weather was clear but cold, so Napoleon wasn't really surprised to find his partner had abandoned the party to stand on the balcony. Grabbing an half-empty bottle, he made his own way outside. He hadn't attended with anyone special, so it seemed most fitting to ring in the New Year at his partner's side.

The half-smile Illya gave him as he joined him on the balcony told Napoleon that Illya hadn't really been looking for solitude so much as quiet. Seeing the bottle in Napoleon's hand, Illya chuckled and held his flute up for a refill, which was promptly given. Napoleon then topped off his own glass before sitting the bottle down. The two sipped in silence as they looked at the Brooklyn Bridge in the distance. After a couple of minutes, Napoleon started speaking.

"There's going to be a fireworks display at the bridge come midnight. Have you made your New Year's resolutions?"

"I have."

Smiling at the brief response, Napoleon decided Illya's mood was receptive enough for a nudge.

"Do you ever manage to keep your resolutions?"

Illya contemplated as he took a sip, then nodded.

"I have, thus far, kept every resolution I have ever made."

Napoleon gave a low whistle at that.

"Impressive. So you kept last year's resolutions as well."

"I only make one resolution a year, Napoleon. And, as of yet, I have not kept last year's."

Pausing with his glass raised almost to his lips, Napoleon spared a glance toward his watch.

"Not much time left if you still plan to keep it, chum."

The amusement showed in the blue eyes as Illya looked toward his partner, then back toward the bridge.

"My resolution is not one that can be rushed, my friend."

In the room behind them as well as in the distance, they began to hear the countdown as the last few seconds of the year ticked away.

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!"

The fireworks began erupting and, rather than shout to be heard over all the noise from the party behind them, Illya raised his glass to offer a toast. Napoleon raised his glass in salute and they took a drink together before watching the fireworks show. Once it was finished, Illya turned, leaning against the railing as he offered his glass out for another refill.

"Mark would not have enjoyed it, but it was a very fine display."

Nodding, Napoleon picked the bottle back up and refilled both glasses again.

"It was, wasn't it? So, was this the first year you missed your resolution?"

"On the contrary. My string is still unbroken."

Puzzled, Napoleon sipped his champagne.

"Dying of curiosity here, pal. Mind if I ask what your resolution was?"

"The same one that I make every year. I resolve to live to see the next New Year arrive."

Napoleon blinked, then slowly smiled and lifted his glass in salute again.

"May your streak remain unbroken for many years to come."

Raising his glass in return, Illya smiled back.

"I will drink to that."


End file.
